Friends or foe
by Jazzlyn Colgate
Summary: The star lights are back, and theres also a new girl. Who is she no one knows. Everyone know that Sieya is falling head over heals for her. What is her and Armara's story. American names used. rating is t for lanugage
1. Chapter 1

Plot: 2 years have passed since the star lights left now there back, with some help and a new enemy. I don't own sailor moon and am using the American names for some of them.

Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day out you could see a plane flying across the sky.

"You're clear to land," said a voice on the radio. 

The plane landed on the runway.

"Hello this is your captain speaking we are now in Tokyo, it is 8'o clock in the morning, and it is a lovely 28 degrees outside. Thank you flying with us, we hope to see you again."

They group came out of the airport. They were all talking about what they where going to do. They all got there bags and headed towards the exist. One girl dragged behind everyone, she didn't know where to go. She re-read the letter in her hand.

_Dear Jazz, _

_A lot has happened since I last wrote. Darien left for America and nerve got there is star seed was stole. Then a singing group called the Three Lights showed up, they turned out to be the star lights and they fought with us. Serena got rid of the enemy just in time. _

_I hope to see you again _

_Your friend, _

_Amara Tenoh_

Jazz remember they letter she wrote back just I few weeks ago.

_Dear Amara, _

_Good news for you. I got a scholarship here at the high school, that you wrote that the other scouts got into. I can't wait to meet everyone and see you again. I just have one request, my flight comes in at 8'o clock your time on Saturday morning. So could you be a dear and pick me up, and that I can stay with you._

_With love_

_Your friend_

_Jazz Sun-flyer _

Amara had called just a few days before the flight and told her she would be honoured. She would pick up at the front doors. Jazz thought was interrupted by a group of screaming fans. She turned around and saw that is was a singing group, oh well even in Tokyo there allowed to act that way. She made her way over to the front doors. When she saw it a huge beast, it had horns and a tail and it was black. It walked around smashing thing, people where running trying get out of it way. One person you didn't was Jazz, she rushed into her pockets and pulled out a wand thing. It was red and orange they looked like flames on top was the sun symbol a circle with a dot in the middle.

"Sun Planet power!" Jazz yelled.


	2. sailor sun and seiya

a/n i dont own sailor moon cause if i did i would have seiya turned into a guy like even when he transformed and he would be mine

Chapter 2

"AAHHH!," yelled a group running towards the exist.

Seiya turned around to see what was going on. There he saw the beast. He turned to his left to where a sliver haired boy stood, Seiya tapped the guys shoulder. And the boy turned around

"Yaten," Seiya whispered, "over there,"

Yaten nodded and turned to the guy next to him. Tapped him on the shoulder.

"Taiki," said Yaten, "its time."

They started to make there way out of the crowed. And ducked behind a statue when they came out they were the sailor stars (**AN: am not going to explain the outfits cause you all seen them)**. They made their way towards the monster and hit it with their attacks. The monster lifted its arm, and strike all of the sailor stars down that's when they heard it.

"Fire ball!" yelled a voice from somewhere.

It hit the monster causing it to turn in the direction of where the fire ball came from. There stood a girl, she was wearing a black knee high skirt with a flame pattern it, a black tank top with a flame pattern on it, on her right arm was a red fingerless glove that went up to her elbow. She had a orange belt with a dagger in it, a flame chokier with the sun symbol on it **(AN: if you don't know what the sun symbol is it's a circle with a dot in the middle)** She had a flame mask on, her tiara had a red stone in it and instead of gold it was orange, her ear had 11 earrings in it starting with the sun all the way to Pluto symbol including the moon. She had an orange belly button ring. Her brown hair hang lose and had streaks of orange and red in it.

"Hey you," she yelled "its time for you to get a suntan, cause am sailor sun and in the name of the sun I will punish you."

Seiya was shocked, he never ever though there would be a sailor sun. She was defiantly different then the others sailor scouts and he liked it. He liked the way she ran into action and different freak like sailor moon did.

"Fighter watch it," yelled Healer.

Seiya looked up he was to busy in his own thoughts that he completely forgot about the battle. He looked over to the monster that was right in front of him. He looked in the air and notices that sailor sun just kicked it and was heading straight towards him. The next thing was a total blear for both of them. Next thing they knew sailor sun was on top of him. They looked into each others eyes. Seiya notices how they were orange with flames in them.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" she yelled at him.

Seiya was very confused she was the one that landed on him.

"Move your hand away from my fucking ass!" she yelled again.

Seiya looked at where his left hand was it was right on top of her right ass. He smelled some smoke and noticed that it was coming from her. She was like a human fire ball. He let go and she jumped up and started attacking the monster again.

"That's it mister," she said "am very angry no body screws me up."

She moved her hands so they were under her belly button. The orange ring that was there started to float she moved it up to her chest as she did that she spin and yelled, "sun diamond destruction!" There was a boom and the monster was gone.


End file.
